Who Would Have Thought
by krym
Summary: Its only been a few years, four to be exact, and yet we went from him begging me not to leave to me stopping his wedding.  My first OHSHC fic.


**Hey people of the OHSHC world!**

**This is my first fic for it, and this one got stuck in my head easily.**

**YAYZ!**

**HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH**

I was always popular even though I was so focused on my studies.

My life was fairly constant after my mom died.

Then I had my first year at Ouran.

At first, I had been nothing more than a playing piece of Kyouya's, but things change, they say, and it wasn't long before I was so much more.

It seemed like, for a couple weeks, I was nothing more than an interesting puzzle, a 'commoner' as they called me, that needed studying.

When they saw me in that ridiculous, frilly yellow dress, they began to realize that I was attractive.

Time passed and I became a friend.

A good friend.

They trusted me, depended on me, needed me.

I saw that much, at least.

What I didn't realize was how far they were planning on taking it.

I watched with oblivious eyes as all the host club members fell in love with me, not realizing what was happening for a very long time.

Slowly, I began to notice.

Tamaki was the first one that I found a little too close.

He was always hugging me, calling me his daughter, and being overly affectionate, but for a long time I had never guessed.

I guess it had been insanely obvious, and it was, but I wasn't used to this.

Kaoru was the second one I found out.

Kaoru was always amazing at hiding his feelings and true intentions, but I was always able to see right through him like glass.

I let him down gently as he let me down gently, although we hadn't spoken about it.

Hunny's love surprised me.

I had always, until very recently, thought of Hunny as a child.

I guess he's more of a secret weapon.

Hunny was content just to be a friend, though, because he knew he would find someone else.

It was actually his best friend who surprised me more.

Mori-sempai may be quiet, but that didn't mean that he didn't know how to love.

Mori wanted me but didn't, self-sacrificing as he was, so he was always silently pushing me toward the others.

I loved him, but I wasn't _in love _with him.

I let him do what he wished.

Kyouya was next.

He was harder to find out, and it wasn't until my third year that I began to pick up on things.

But little clues help you.

I actually dated him a couple times, but he took things too fast.

Do I look like the type of girl to marry a boy after three months?

I don't think so, Kyouya.

Sorry, really.

It was weird that Hikaru, who couldn't hide his feelings at all, was the last to keep up his defenses.

I think I started noticing when I was dating Kyouya.

He was so mad. I thought he was just being protective.

After all, Kyouya was a dangerous guy.

When we broke up, Hikaru was so happy he couldn't stop smiling.

I was in a foul mood.

I mean, I was in love, and I had to break it off.

Was I expected to be in a great mood?

I asked him what his problem was, and he told me he was glad I broke up with (quoting him, of course) "the dark, annoying bastard".

I yelled at him, and we got into a stupid fight.

I told him he had no right to be so glad, told him he wasn't my boyfriend.

He told me he loved me.

Shock crossed both our faces.

I kissed him.

We went out for almost two years, but when we went to college, I broke it off.

I told him I needed focus.

He told me it was alright, but he was hurt.

I walked away without a kiss goodbye.

He never visited.

He never called.

I guess he didn't have a reason to.

We weren't together anymore.

I admit it now: it hurt.

I hurt him more, though, so I didn't bother him.

For four years, I didn't have anything to do with Hikaru Hitachiin.

I never thought the day would come when it would be I who begged Hikaru to stay and not the other way around.

_It was strange, _I mused silently, walking through he big double-doors of the bride-to-be's mansion, _how quickly things change._

I was late.

I wasn't invited.

If anyone saw me, I would be forced to leave.

I don't even remember how I found out.

It doesn't matter anymore.

I had dressed formally and put on too much makeup.

I was hoping no one would notice me like this.

I sat down in one of the no-doubt expensive chairs, decked out with white ribbon, with a sigh.

It had sounded like such a great plan when I thought about.

I wonder if I'll be able to follow through.

The bridal march began and the white-blonde bitch walked slowly down the aisle with a face painted like a clown.

It took all my self-control not to trip her.

Hikaru looked at her with an impassive expression.

Did he not love her?

My mind went blank.

It wasn't long before I heard the priest say, "Speak no or forever hold your piece."

There was a silence while I decided what to do.

Hikaru looked sad, and my indecision snapped.

I stood just as the minister said, "I now pronounce you-"

He saw me and looked shocked.

"What-" he began.

He glanced at Hikaru, whose jaw had dropped.

"Haruhi?" he whispered.

I smiled at him.

"Hello, Hikaru."

"Haruhi," he said, shaking his head, "you can't be here."

His eyes searched my eyes desperately.

The guards began to move toward me, but Kaoru stopped them.

He gave me a thumbs-up.

"Hikaru," I said, smiling sadly, "you don't love her, do you?"

The bride looked at Hikaru pointedly, but he ignored her.

He looked too shocked to speak, so he just nodded.

I was surprised.

"You do?" My hope shattered.

"No, no, Haruhi," he said, stepping toward me, "I don't. I don't."

I smiled.

Hikaru smiled back, and the room seemed brighter.

I motioned toward the door.

"Let's go," I said.

His eyes widened.

"Haruhi…" he whispered.

He shook his head and motioned to the room, agitated.

"I can't leave all this behind," he said.

I noticed that he was now only a few feet away now.

"Why not?"

Hikaru only looked at me for a moment.

A huge smile crossed his features.

He held out his arm to me.

I glanced back at the unlucky girl who almost got married.

She looked shocked.

I linked my arm with his.

Kaoru got my other one on the way out.

**HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH-HKH**

**Hikaru: Hey, why'd you make me almost marry that other girl? I love only Haruhi!**

**Me: …You ended up with here, didn't you?**

**Hikaru: Well, yeah, but…**

**Haruhi: Oh, hey Kate. I have a question. Why was I so angsty?**

**Me: 'Cause Hikaru was getting married.**

**Haruhi: Okay.**

**Kaoru: You have to put me in more next time!**

**Me: I will. I love you too, Kaoru.**

**Kaoru: *****blush*******


End file.
